Le début de la folie
by yuki-604
Summary: SPOIL LIVRE 3 ! La Braise avait vraiment un effet dévastateur sur les personnes contaminées, Newt l'appris à ses dépends. Cela contribua à la décision qui précipita sa fin.


Newt savait qu'il était en train de perdre la tête. Il le sentait. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer cette démangeaison dans son crâne, celle qui lui indiquait que la maladie progressait en lui, et qui était juste assez douloureuse pour lui mettre les nerfs en boule. Avoir ainsi en permanence les nerfs à fleur de peau était éprouvant et le rendait facilement irritable. La moindre remarque, la moindre contrariété le faisait aussitôt sortir de ses gonds, et dans ces moments là, il se sentait envahi par une colère fulgurante, violente, totalement disproportionnée.

Et c'était bien la preuve qu'il n'allait pas bien. Cette rage qui grondait de plus en plus souvent dans son ventre, ce n'était pas lui. Pas du tout. Il avait toujours été très posé, très tolérant, prompt à pardonner comme à calmer ses camarades par son attitude pacifiste. Il avait toujours su trouver les bons mots pour apaiser les tensions, et il prenait rarement ombrage de quoi que ce soit. Il ne s'était même jamais battu. Or, depuis quelques temps, il se sentait sur le point de frapper quelqu'un, n'importe qui.

Tout l'agaçait, y compris des choses qu'il avait toujours acceptées comme faisant partie de son quotidien et qui, jusque là, ne lui avaient jamais posé problème : Par exemple, l'ironie grinçante de Minho lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Il souhaitait parfois le frapper de toutes ses forces, lui détruire la mâchoire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus dire un mot. Minho était pourtant son meilleur ami, et d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il avait toujours été aussi sarcastique. Ce n'était pas nouveau, et cela n'avait jamais provoqué de réactions si violentes en lui ! Au contraire, il avait toujours respecté cette force de caractère, qui permettait au jeune asiatique de plaisanter même dans les pires situations. Et même s'il devait admettre que cela pouvait s'avérer très agaçant par moment, notamment lorsqu'il se sentait obligé de provoquer ses adversaires, Newt avait toujours laissé passer, conscient que son ami avait besoin de cette façade de type imperturbable et grande gueule pour ne pas craquer face à tout ce qui leur arrivait. Mais la maladie avait changé tout cela. A présent, dès que Minho ouvrait la bouche, Newt se surprenait à serrer les poings, désireux de le voir se taire, pour une fois.

Et puis il y avait Thomas. Il le connaissait depuis moins longtemps (quelques semaines à peine, réalisa-t-il), pourtant il s'était tout de suite senti proche de ce nouveau, toujours curieux de tout, qui fonçait toujours tête baissée dans les problèmes sans se soucier de lui-même. Thomas, qui avait bouleversé leur petit univers à tous, au sein du Bloc, s'attirant la haine de certain, et le respect des autres, ce bleu inconscient qui ne se laissait jamais abattre, peu importe quelle mauvaise nouvelle on lui apprenait sur sa situation. Ce garçon était animé par le feu d'une volonté inébranlable, et Newt ne pouvait qu'admirer cette détermination à toute épreuve. Il ne laisserait jamais ralentir par quoi que ce soit, il en était convaincu. La mort de Chuck l'avait dévasté, plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et pourtant il n'avait jamais cessé d'avancer, fermement décidé à atteindre son but.

Aucun des Blocards n'auraient jamais pu aller si loin sans lui, même pas cette tête brûlée de Minho, qui au fond, avait perdu espoir comme les autres. Newt lui était extrêmement reconnaissant à ce nouveau de les avoir fait sortir, à la fois du Labyrinthe, et de la prison fictive qu'ils avaient bâtie dans leurs esprits, persuadés qu'ils étaient qu'il n'existait pas de sortie à leur situation.

Et pourtant... Comme avec Minho, Newt se surprenait à se montrer anormalement dur avec lui. Il sentait de la rancœur naître en lui vis-à-vis du brun. « Sans lui, Alby ne serait pas mort. », pensait-il, tout en sachant parfaitement au fond que le garçon n'y était pour rien. Mais une brume écarlate envahissait parfois ses pensées, y distillant son venin et le rendant agressif.

Cette colère n'était pas vraiment la sienne, il le savait. C'était la Braise qui le rendait violent et paranoïaque. C'était les premiers symptômes. Ainsi, conscient de cet état de fait, il se retenait aussi fort que possible dès qu'il se sentait envahi par cette fureur maladive, serrant les dents autant qu'il le pouvait pour empêcher des mots qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment de sortir de sa bouche. Il était assez lucide pour se rendre compte de ce qui se passait en lui. Mais qu'arriverait-il lorsque ce ne serait plus le cas ? Lorsque son esprit lui échapperait, lorsqu'il serait définitivement incapable de dissocier la réalité de ce qui lui montrait son cerveau malade ?

Il eut la réponse à ses questions plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait cru, lorsqu'il déclencha une bagarre avec Minho. Provoquer une bagarre, lui ?! Même avec le recul, il ne saurait expliquer pourquoi il avait provoqué le jeune asiatique. Certes, il avait été encore plus acerbe que d'ordinaire, et involontairement plus blessant, mais Newt savait qu'il était sous pression et qu'il avait juste tenté de l'évacuer à sa manière. Il le savait, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de se planter devant lui, tremblant de rage, et de lui coller son poing dans la figure. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui avait suivi. Il se rappelait le sang qui grondait à ses oreilles, et sa vision qui s'était teintée de rouge, il se souvenait du bien-être qu'il avait ressenti à se battre ainsi, sans penser à rien. Il avait vaguement entendu Thomas leur hurler d'arrêter, mais cela n'avait eu aucune importance sur le moment. Il se rappelait des mains qui tiraient sur son tee-shirt et sur celui de Minho pour les séparer, puis il avait brusquement repris conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Cela lui avait fait le même effet que de remonter à la surface après une longue période d'apnée sous l'eau. L'esprit redevenu clair, il avait, pour la première fois, vraiment compris les conséquences de sa maladie. Horrifié, il était sorti sans un regard en arrière.

Une fois la porte refermée derrière lui, son cerveau avait commencé à tourner à plein régime, tournant et retournant la scène dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il s'était battu avec Minho pour une... peccadille ! Ce n'était rien, pas de quoi commencer à se battre avec son ami ! Et pourtant... Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle de lui-même, et ça lui faisait peur.

C'était à ça qu'il ressemblerait désormais ? Calme en apparence, mais prêt à s'emporter au premier mot de trop ? Retenant sa folie furieuse jusqu'à en perdre le contrôle ? Blesser ses amis ? Il s'était cru assez fort pour tenir la Braise à distance, mais ce n'était qu'une illusion de plus dans sa réalité. Il ne s'appartenait déjà plus, la lucidité qu'il éprouvait à cet instant pouvait être soufflée à tout instant par une simple vague de colère. Et qui savait alors de quoi il serait capable ? Il pourrait se retourner contre ses compagnons, les tuer peut-être ! Il ne le supporterait pas. Vivre ainsi, avec une telle épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête en permanence ? Non.

Newt se mit à tourner en rond, le souffle court. Il avait du mal à respirer. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, et il entendit Thomas l'appeler. Aussitôt, il fût submergé par l'agacement : Ne pouvait-il pas avoir deux minutes de tranquillité ? Il s'imagina se retourner vivement, saisir son camarade par le col, le plaquer contre le mur, lever le poing...

Épouvanté par ce qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, Newt se stoppa net.

- Je ne veux pas parler pour l'instant, dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Dis aux autres que je reviens dans un instant.

Il entendit son ami acquiescer et repartir.

Il ne voulait pas faire de mal à ses amis. Ils étaient tout ce qui lui restait, c'était pour eux qu'il avait continué à avancer même après la mort d'Alby. S'il était désormais destiné à devenir un danger pour eux, il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Sa décision prise, il se mit à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un bout de papier. Une fois que ce fut fait, il saisit le stylo, le plaça au-dessus de la feuille et expira un grand coup. Il lutterait jusqu'au bout contre la maladie qui le rongeait, ferait son possible pour aider ses amis aussi longtemps que possible, il en faisait le serment. Et après...

Résolu, il posa la mine du stylo sur le papier et écrivit : « Tue-moi. Si tu es vraiment mon ami, tue-moi. »


End file.
